Sólo me interesa cuidar de ti
by Telinay Inuzuka
Summary: ¡Ah, la playa! Un paraíso, con un hermoso paisaje. / — ¿Se ve mal?—preguntó avergonzada. / Ella no se ponía así. ¡Era la Diosa de la guerra, gente!, se supone que tenía que tener una expresión de seriedad total, nada de sonrojos y esas cosas cursis. Sin embargo, siempre alguien tenía que arruinar eso. Sólo le sucedía con Kazuma, él no la dejaba sacar su adecuada personalidad.


¡Hola, gente!

Esta vez traigo una viñeta de Noragami. Kazuma x Vaisravana, por supuesto. Además de que va dedicada para: Rita Uchiha Namikaze.

Así que sin más, espero y disfruten de esta pequeñisima historia, y que no me haya salido tan OoC

Disclaimer: Noragami y todos su personajes son propiedad de Adachi Toka. Yo sólo me divierto con ellos un poco.

* * *

.

.

.

¡Ah, la playa! Un paraíso, con un hermoso paisaje, con un mar espumoso y su agua templada debida a la hora del día en la que el sol estaba más intenso. La suave arena que se cuela entre los dedos desnudos por llevar unas sandalias. Todo eso le hacía sentir, ¿Cómo explicarlo?

— ¿Irritada?

¡Esa era la palabra!

Como siempre, Kazuma, quien la conocía mejor que ella misma, acertó.

— ¿Veena?—cuestionó para obtener su respuesta.

Ella asintió con seriedad.

—Deberías disfrutar esto—Kazuma le observó.

Ella se sonrojó por la mirada tan penetrante de su shinki en ella.

La chica mitad ayakashi le había logrado convencer para utilizar el traje de baño de dos piezas que ahora utilizaba.

Vaya, no era que ella no mostrará cuerpo, pero era diferente, ¿cierto?

— ¿Se ve mal?—preguntó avergonzada.

Y es que ella no era insegura. Para nada. Simplemente que la opinión de Kazuma le parecía importante, y raramente sólo le interesaba la de él, al menos en cosas ¡ajam!... personales o diosales. No sabía cómo definirlas en realidad, pues ella no era una persona, tenía el cuerpo de una pero no lo era.

¡Ah!, ¡desesperación! Ya se estaba poniendo a divagar.

Los Dioses no divagan, menos la Diosa de la guerra.

Ella no se ponía así. ¡Era la Diosa de la guerra, gente!, se supone que tenía que tener una expresión de seriedad total, nada de sonrojos y esas cosas cursis. Sin embargo, siempre alguien tenía que arruinar eso. Sólo le sucedía con Kazuma, él no la dejaba sacar su adecuada personalidad.

— ¡Te hice una pregunta, Kazuma!—le gritó algo desesperada porque no le contestaba. Porque no le había respondido ¿verdad?, no mientras divagaba.

Es por eso que los Dioses no hacen eso, se reprendió.

El sonrojo de Bishamonten aumento aún más. Tomó su largo cabello rubio y lo utilizó como una cortina en su cuerpo.

—Te ves diferente—Kazuma sonreía divertido.

—No sé cómo definir eso—resopló enfadada.

—Como lo que es

—Explícate—exigió.

—Te ves más feliz

En ese momento cualquier ruido externo a ellos no era capaz de ser escuchado por la Diosa. Estaba sorprendida, vaya que lo estaba. Su shinki le había dicho que se veía más feliz, aunque ella se sentía molesta por haber sido obligada por sus shinkis—especialmente el que tenía enfrente—para ir a la playa. Invitación y cortesía de Hiyori Iki, por supuesto, y los molestos de Yato y Yukine a su parecer.

—No digas tonterías, Kazuma—Vaisravana ablandó su mirada cuando esta se encontró directamente con la verdosa del joven. —yo siempre he sido feliz cuando estoy con ellos…—Bishamonten se giró a ver a todo su equipo jugando en el mar, y uno que otro enterrado en la arena. De hecho parecían pedir ayuda para salir, pero decidió creer que simplemente se divertían. —y siempre lo estoy cuando estoy contigo

Esta vez fue el turno de Chōki en sonrojarse, incluso sus orejas no se habían salvado.

—Yo…

—Kazuma-san, Bishamonten-san, vengan a jugar al mar

Hiyori había llegado a ellos. Su cabello estaba chorreando y gotitas de agua aun resbalaban por todo su cuerpo. Kazuma la vio avergonzado, pero con una sonrisa pícara.

—Allá vamos—le dijo Vaisravana. Hiyori asintió y se fue. —olvídalo, Kazuma—pidió a su shinki decepcionada por su comportamiento. —es una humana y eres miles de años mayor que ella

Veena cruzó los brazos y miró a otro lado.

— ¿Estás celosa?—le cuestionó un poco sorprendido por lo posesivo de su maestra. Bishamonten lo fulminó con la mirada.

Él entendió. Por supuesto que la Diosa de la guerra estaba celosa, y él tenía que captar eso sin que ella se lo dijera.

—Sólo me interesa cuidar de ti—confesó Kazuma con una dulzura pura en sus palabras, y la sinceridad se sentía en ellas.

Kazuma se dio media vuelta.

—Vayamos, Veena—ella bufó resignada y le siguió. —por cierto, no necesitas cubrirte con el cabello. Recuerda que te he visto desnuda muchas veces

Bishamonten cerró los puños enojada y avergonzada.

— ¡Tú que te pones a ver ahí!

Definitivamente no volvería a pasar frente al televisor de Kazuma desnuda ¡joder!

.

.

.

* * *

Gracias por entrar a leer, y espero que les haya sacado aunque sea una sonrisa. Principalmente a ti, Rita-chan. Sé que fue muy corto, pero espero que te haya gustado.

Quiero desearles una feliz navidad y un año nuevo espectacular. Que pasen una noche hermosa con todos sus seres queridos, y cumplan aquellos objetivos que más desean para el próximo año.

Así que ya saben, a seguir leyendo y escribiendo aquí en fanficiton en 2015.

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
